The limo dude
by Furny
Summary: When a teenager walks into the road unaware of the limo speading toward her, she meets the man inside. He comes to her house to tell her mother about the almost accident, when he realizes how much the girl's mom looks familiar. Troyella
1. Chapter 1

"Bye dude!" A teenage girl yelled to her friend as she walked to the street and turned around to wave. Before she knew it there was a car heading towards her. The car swerved to a stop two feet away and she realized it wasn't a car, it was a limo.

"Excuse me madam can you please get out of the road?" The butler in the front asked.

"Wait Jack, let her in." A voice came from the back. The butler got out and opened the door for the girl. She sat next to the man and looked up at his sparkling blue eyes.

"What's your name kid?" The man asked.

"My name is Terri." She spoke up.

"Well you might know me but if you don't, I'm Troy Bolton, from the Lakers." He said.

"I know you, you are like my favorite basket ball player!" Terri said.

"Did you need a lift somewhere?" Troy asked.

"Well, I was just heading home." Terri said.

"Would you like a lift?" Troy asked.

"Sure!" Terri exclaimed looking him straight in the eyes. She had beautiful blue eyes. She was very petite with long wavy black hair.

"You look very familiar." Troy said.

"Well I don't think anyone in my family has ever met you." Terri said.

"Ok where do you live?" Troy asked.

"Down on 23rd street." Terri said.

"Ok then. Jack 23rd street, please." Troy said as they turned down the right street.

"That one." Terri pointed at a medium size house. Jack stopped the limo and opened the door for Terri. Troy got out too.

"I am going to tell your mother that she needs to teach you to look both ways." Troy laughed and headed to the door with her. He was smiling and shaking his head at the young teenager. He knocked on the door. It opened.

"Excuse me this young girl walked right in front of my car." Troy laughed and looked up at the woman. _Where have I seen her before?_

"Terri, how many times must I tell you that you need to look both ways?" The woman asked. _That voice! _

"Well mom I was just waving good-bye to Seri." Terri said.

"Thank you sir, for not hitting my baby." The woman said.

"Mom, don't embarrass me!" Terri yelled.

"Anyway, Terri go to your room until dinner." The woman told her.

"But I was going to go play basket ball!" Terri complained.

"Fine." Her mother let her go.

"Thanks again, I don't know what I would do without her she is my everything." The woman said.

"Yea I like to avoid hitting young girls." Troy said.

"I guess it's time I go get dinner ready." She said as she started to close the door.

"Wait!" Troy yelled and put his hand on the door.

"What?" She asked.

"What's you name?" Troy asked.

"Gabi, Gabriella Montez." She said. _Gabi? She has a daughter?_

"I like that name." Troy said.

"We just met and we are already friends." Gabi laughed.

"Just like Kindergarten." Troy whispered. Gabi's eyes widened once he said that.

"Who are you and how do you know about that?" She asked.

"I was there Gabi. I would never forget one moment I spent with you." Troy said.

"Troy?" She asked. He just nodded.

"Well I guess I have no choice but to invite you in." Gabi said.

"You know that would be nice." Troy said chuckling.

"Come on." Gabi led him inside her house and sat him on a couch.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Gabi asked.

"Well first of all I was coming to visit my parents when a teenage girl jumped out in front of me." Troy said laughing at the thought.

"She usually has more common sense then that." Gabriella looked as in deep in thought.

"Well who is the father?" Troy asked suddenly.

"Um well… I haven't seen him for almost fifteen years. He didn't know I was pregnant and I never got a hold of him." Gabi said.

"Oh well she is very beautiful." Troy said as he realized something.

"Yes she is." Gabi agreed.

"Gabi if she was born fifteen years ago you would've had to have cheated on me or…" Troy looked horrified.

"Troy she…" Gabi started but couldn't find the words.

"She's my daughter isn't she?" He asked.

"Yes Troy she is." Gabi told him.


	2. Shocker

"Ok so when I left you were pregnant and you didn't tell me?" Troy asked as he sat there trying to figure out what was going on.

"Yes." Gabriella told him.

"Why not?" Troy asked.

"Troy, you left, you didn't give me a number, and you told me you didn't love me anymore." Gabriella told him as tears started to fall freely down her delicate face.

"What was I supposed to do? Walk up to you and say, 'Hey Troy you should come and marry me even though you don't love me just because I have your child.'" Gabriella asked.

"I lied." Troy said.

"You lied about what?" Gabriella asked.

"Everything Gabriella. I never stopped loving you. I just needed to go to college and fulfill my dreams. Probably the next day I looked back at what I did and regretted it. I didn't give you my number because then I would have to hear your voice but not be able to kiss you." Troy told her completely serious.

"Troy maybe you should just go back to your life. You obviously have a great life." Gabriella told him.

"Gabi, my life is worth nothing without you! Right now I have no reason to get up each morning, no reason to make all of this money, and no reason to live. Give me one more chance. Please Gabi." Troy begged.

"but-" She started but was interrupted.

"Gabi please… Please please please." Troy begged as he got on his knees in front of her.

"Ok ok ok one more chance." Gabi told him.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" He continued.  
"Well I am only giving you another chance because of Terri… and because I still love you." Gabriella told him as he grinned happily and kissed her cheek.

"Ok well then I need to go buy an apartment." Troy started to get up.

"Wait! You can stay here." Gabriella told him.

"Really?" Troy asked.

"Yes." Gabriella said.

* * *

R&R to keep me writing!


	3. Still here?

"Terri. Come home k?" My mom asked over the phone.

"Yea sure." I said. I was at a nearby park shooting hoops.

Usually I would have some friends but I just wanted it to sink in that I met Troy Bolton! My friends will be ecstatic when they find out. Most of my friends are tomboys and boys. Most of us like to play basketball except a couple of friends that are very intelligent. My mom is very smart, and I inherited it from her. Somehow I also got the athletic genes. Probably from my dad… I was told that he was athletic. Probably a stupid jock that left my mom. I never really bothered to ask my mom about my dad. I figured that if he left, he wouldn't be worth getting to know. Soon I ended up back in my house and walking up into my room. After putting my basketball away, I headed back down and found Troy and my mom making dinner. Confusing much?

"Mom Troy? What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh honey, Troy was an old friend from high school." She told me.

"You knew Troy Bolton and you never told me?" I exclaimed.

"Well we weren't on the best terms last time we saw each other." Troy said.

"Oh…" I said.

"And um… Terri, Troy is going to stay with us for a while. Can you live with that?" Mom asked.

"Troy Bolton is going to live with us! Just wait until I tell Frankie and Dani!" I said referring to my two best friends Franklin and Danielle.

"Ok you can tell them but we don't need a million kids from your school coming to get Troy's autograph. Don't tell anyone you can't trust." My mom told me.

"Alright." I agreed.

"So Terri, you like basketball?" Troy asked me.

"Yea it's the best sport ever!" I told him.

"That it is." Troy agreed.

"So how long is he staying with us?" I asked.

"I don't know, depends on how it goes." My mom said.

"Ok." I said.

"Why don't you go upstairs and clean your room so you can show Troy." My mom told me. I pouted, but nodded and went upstairs.

Troy's POV.

I still can't believe I have a daughter… She's very pretty like her mother.

"So who knows?" I asked Gabriella.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"Who has known about Terri?" I asked.

"Well my mom of course and Taylor." She answered.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yea, Taylor hasn't told Chad as far as I know." She said.

"Do you talk to anyone else from high school." I asked.

"Only Taylor." She replied.

"Oh." I said.

"Come on let's finish dinner." Gabriella suggested.

"Alright." I agreed taking some spaghetti noodles and dumping them into a boiling pot and she continued to make meatballs.


	4. how to tell her?

"Goodnight." I said to my mom and Troy.

"Night." They said at the same time. Walking upstairs I got ready for bed and slipped under the covers for twenty minutes. Then I remembered I had to call Dani and ask her to meet me in the morning. I forgot I left my phone downstairs, but as I was heading down, I saw something I never thought possible. My mother and Troy Bolton were sitting on the couch making out. Before I screamed I thought that maybe it would be cool to have a step-dad eventually, if I liked the guy, which I do… so I watched for a minute before they broke apart.

"Troy, what are we going to tell her?" My mom asked.

"I don't know Gabs." Troy said.

"I can't just introduce her to her long lost father." She said.

Hold up… did she just say father? Where is that stupid man? Let me give him a piece of my mind.

"Hey, even if she gets mad, I'm pretty sure she will warm up to the idea." Troy said.

What? Yea right.

"But what if she doesn't Troy? You know what… everything is my fault. Even though you broke up with me, I should have found you and told you about her." My mom said.

Broke up? Told him about whom? Me?

"No… It's ok, It's my fault I should have never left you." Troy said.

Left?

"Troy what are we going to do? I can't just walk up to her and say, 'Troy Bolton is your father, but he left me and I never got a chance to tell him.'" Mom said.

Troy Bolton is my long lost father, who I never met because he left before he knew that my mom was pregnant with me and she never told him. Would you be confused?

"I'm going to bed." My mom said before I tiptoed back to my room and under my covers.

"MOM! Will you get my cell phone!" I yelled to her.

"Sure." She yelled back. I heard her coming back up and opening my door.

"Here baby, now get some sleep." She handed me my cell phone.

Troy Bolton is my father.


	5. i know

"Terri, we have something to tell you." My mom said.

"What is it mom?" I asked as if I didn't know.

"We need to sit and talk." Troy said.

"Ok." I said and we sat down.

"Troy, is your-" my mom started but I cut her off.

"Father." I said.

"Yea and… wait? You know?" She asked.

"Well it was hard not to when I found you making out last night and talking about how to tell me." I said as if it weren't a big deal.

"You heard that?" Troy asked.

"You _saw _that?" my mom asked.

"Yea…" I said.

"And you're ok with it?" My mom asked confused.

"I can't change it that he's my father." I replied.

"Umm… ok." My mom said.

"So how about we go out somewhere? As a family." Troy suggested.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

"Alright…" My mom said, still confused at how well I took the news.

"Where do we go?" Troy asked.

"How about we go get ice cream?" I suggested.

"Ok." Troy said.

"You can go on without me, I have a call to make." My mom said staying behind as I got in the limo with Troy.

"So what do you like to do?" Troy asked.

"I like to do a lot of things." I answered.

"Sports?" He asked.

"Basketball." I answered.

"Arts?"

"Drawing, acting, and singing."

"School?"

"Math."

"Home?"

"Hang with friends or mom."

"So how do you feel about me just coming and walking into your life?" Troy asked.

"I never really thought my dad would be Troy Bolton." I told him.

"It must be pretty shocking." Troy said.

"Yea, but I always thought my father walked out on mom or just didn't want to be apart of my life." I said.

"Well, I broke up with your mom… I felt I needed to get to college and full fill my dreams. I knew it would be hard to keep a long distant relationship, so I ended it. The worst part of it was that I lied. I lied to Gabriella, and I lied to myself." Troy told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You see, I told her I didn't love her. I tried to convince myself I could find someone like her. I told myself I didn't love her. I never found a relationship that lasted more than a week. I compared them to your mother, and to me, she is as close to perfect as you get." Troy said.

"That's sweet… in a way." I said.

"Thanks, I think." He replied and smiled at me.

"So…." I started.

"Are you mad at me?" Troy asked.

"No I'm not Troy." I told him.

"That means a lot to me Ter." He said.

"Hey, come on, we're here." I told him getting out. He slipped a hat on and some sunglasses.

"Ok, what do you want?" He asked as we walked in.

"I'll have a vanilla cone with sprinkles." I told him.

"Two vanilla cones with sprinkles." Troy told the lady.

"$4.50" The cashier said.

"Here." Troy pulled out a credit card and handed it to the cashier.

"You're-" The cashier started.

"Shhh. I'm keeping it on the down low." Troy told him, signing the receipt, and taking the ice cream. We walked to a table and sat down.

"You're mom told me we were a lot alike." Troy said.

"You must be where I got those habits mom shakes her head at." I told him.

"Yea, I have some crazy habits." Troy shook his head.

"Now what's going to happen?" I asked him.

"I don't know… what would you think if I became part of the family sometime?" Troy asked.

"I would like that Troy." I told him.

"If you want you can call me dad, otherwise Troy is fine." Troy told me.

"Sure… Dad." I said.

"Come on, let's get out of here." My _dad_ suggested.


	6. Your dad?

**Terri's POV.**

I road down the sidewalk on my skateboard and waited for friends to catch up to me at my doorstep.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Frankie asked as he caught up.

"Uh… nope." I joked.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Dani asked.

"Just come inside!" I told them. I pulled them in and saw my dad in the kitchen.

"Whoa, you're Troy Bolton!" Frankie exclaimed.

"Yea and you must be Frankie and Dani." Dad figured.

"You know our names?" Dani asked.

"Yea Terri told me." He answered.

"And how do you know Troy Bolton?" Frankie asked me.

"Well that's what I have to talk to you guys about." I started and stood in my dad's arms.

"He's my dad…" I told them. I think they were about to faint so I pulled them to the couch.

"He's…. your dad?" Frankie asked.

"Haha yea you have a crush on Troy Bolton's daughter." Dani had to put in. I ignored it while Frankie glared.

"Well you see I just found out a couple days ago." I said as my mom walked in.

"Ms. Montez, you dated Troy Bolton?" Dani asked.

"No I just ended up having his child." My mom said sarcastically.

"Is he a good kisser?" Dani asked.

"Of course." Mom said wrapping her arms around Troy's body from the side.

"Ooo la la." Dani said making me giggle a little. Everyone laughed a little and we continued to talk.


	7. Like Hannah Montana's friends

**The Limo Dude**

**Chapter 7 (Finally)**

_Terri_

"Ok guys you can't tell anyone, ok?" I asked my two friends… still in shock of meeting my father.

"Why not?" Frankie asked confused at the matter.

"I don't want to be asked for autographs every minute of the day." I briefly explained.

"Oh great, now I'm gonna feel like Miley's friends on _Hannah Montana_." Dani groaned and I giggled slightly at her.

"Yea I suppose so." I said through a fit of laughter and I realized Frankie was staring at me so I quickly took a more calm composure.

"How about I leave you kids alone and bring Troy to help me make dinner." Gabriella suggested pulling my dad away and into the kitchen.

"So what happened to your dad in the first place?" Frankie asked.

"Well… I guess he broke up with her because of long-distance and she didn't get to tell him about me." I told them as I sat next to Frankie of the loveseat. (Not LOVEseat… just loveseat…) Just then I saw Dani fidgeting with her watch and it beeped loudly.

"Hehe looky there I've – I've gotta go!" Dani exclaimed as she ran and slipped her shoes on before running out of the house.

"What was that about?" Frankie asked me.

"I think I know… She is trying to get us together. That doesn't happen between best friends in real life it's impossible." I concluded… even though I know I don't believe that crap.

"It is?" Frankie asked looking down into my eyes. They reflected sadness and I wondered why.

"Well… I suppose it could happen. I mean it isn't impossible." I tried to rephrase what I had tried to say before.

"I think it happens." Frankie told me, not breaking the eye contact.

"You're right it does." I said… I'm almost completely sure he was about to kiss me until-

"Dinner!" My dad said as he stuck his head around the corner of the doorway. I quickly walked into the same door and leaned against the wall before sighing and looked back in to see him hitting his head with a pillow and falling off. 'Why do I like him?' I thought chuckling inwardly and knowing why.

_Troy_

I set the table just in time for Terri to walk in and sit down.

"Dani left a little bit ago." She told me and I took the extra plate back to the cupboard.

"Troy, would you please poor some milk?" Gabriella asked me and I smiled and happily obliged. Anything for my family.

"If Dani left… Then what were you doing with Frankie?" I suddenly asked going all father-like already.

"Troy." Gabriella said giving me a stern look and I forgot the whole concept and sat down. Soon enough Frankie walked in and sat next to Terri and across from Gabriella. The smooth candles in the middle of the table gave the room a homey feeling and the black table finished the modern look of the black and silver kitchen.

"This is great mom." Terri told her and looked over to me and smiled.

"Your father helped you know." Gabriella pointed out and looked from me to her.

"I'm sure he did." Terri giggled and Gabriella joined in a little bit.

"Haha funny…" I laughed and looked over to Frankie, "Help me out here dude."

"Sorry man, but this is your family." Frankie laughed and continued to eat.

"And what if you want to become part of it?" Gabriella teased… Frankie's face went be red.

"MOM!" Terri screeched.

"Sorry baby," Gabriella said, "I know you like my daughter and I give you permission to marry her."

"MOM!!!!" Terri screeched even louder.

"Ms. Montez what are the odds of me marrying your daughter?" Frankie asked trying to prove a point.

"From where I stand," Gabriella started and leaned over to table to whisper, "Pretty large."

"Mooooommmm!" My daughter groaned and started to bang her head on the table and I laughed.

"You know you love him." Gabriella pressed and stared until Terri looked up at her best from straight in the eyes, "Come on." I found Gabriella pulling me out of the kitchen and up to our room to talk.

I KNOW its short but I'm hoping to get back into writing this story and I cant just type it up for 5 hours! R&R… should I continue this story?


	8. Kind of sort of maybe

Ok so I know it's been about four months since I updated this but I really can't see why you guys love this story so much… It sure doesn't have as much substance as most of my other long stories…. Please tell me why you guys like this one more than my other ones and I'll try to finish this one.

* * *

Limo Dude

Chapter 8

"Ok so I do kind of, sort of, maybe like you a little… or a lot," Terri stammered out nervously, awaiting any type of reaction from her best friend after her confession.

"Well that's good," Frankie said making Terri looked up from her plate of food and stare at him, "because, I kind of, sort of, maybe like you a lot too."

Terri smiled at him and a loving staring contest started.

"So are we girlfriend and boyfriend now or what?" Terri asked quietly.

"As long as I'm the boyfriend," Frankie smiled as he leant over and kissed her cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow, Terri."

"Bye Frankie," Terri tried not to scream as he left the house. She went to the window and watched him frolic happily down the street and run forcefully into a garbage can. It made her laugh and yell out, "Are you ok?"

Frankie looked up quickly, embarrassed, and waved an ok sign before turning the other way and making his way out of her sight, slowly, limping a little.

"That boy will accidentally kill himself if you ever agreed to marry him," Gabriella laughed, appearing behind Terri.

"I guess he does like me," Terri smiled dreamily and walked towards the stairs.

"Good night Ter," Troy laughed, his protectiveness fading as he saw her happiness, while she stumbled up the stairs in a daze.

THE NEXT day, Terri decided to take a walk. Her life was changing quickly and she just needed to get some air. Then, as she walked down the street, she noticed a magazine on a stand next to her with her picture on it, "Troy Bolton's daughter?"

"Oh boy," She said to herself. A few people looked at her but she slipped quickly from view.

Soon, she pulled her cell phone out and rapidly dialed her father's number.

"Hello?" Troy's voice came through groggily.

"Dad, the press has a picture of me," Terri told her father.

"Where was is taken?" He asked, waking up.

"I think it was in the park the other day next to the ice cream shop," Terri did her best to remember.

"Well, there's no way we can stop this now," Troy sighed.

"Yea I suppose you're right," Terri nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"HEY!" A voice called from behind her and she snapped her head over to see Frankie skateboarding towards her, "I saw the magazines."

"Yea, so you guys don't have to be like Hannah Montana's friends anymore," Terri sighed, "Now you get to be body guards."

"Haha funny," Frankie faked.

"Well I'll see you when I get home dad," Terri said back into the phone and shut it, "Let's go hang out."

"Yea sure, what do you want to do?" Frankie asked.

"Basketball?" Terri suggested.

"You're on," Frankie agreed and laughed, "You're the best girlfriend ever."

"I know," Terri laughed too as they raced to the park.

THE GAME between them ended after a long, hard drive.

"Good game," Terri, the winner, said to the loser, Frankie.

"Yea yea whatever," Frankie grinned, breathing heavily.

"Don't be a sore loser," Terri laughed heartily, "I've been training with my dad. I even beat him once."

"Wow," Frankie coughed out in exhaustion.

"Yea," Terri smiled.

"Let's go lay down," Frankie limped over to the grass and flopped over making Terri laugh at her stubborn boyfriend.

"Upset that you lost to a girl?" Terri smirked, looking down on him.

"No, any other girl would have been fine," Frankie laughed as Terri laid next to him.

"Oh really?" she grinned.

"Yea," he smiled and turned to her after he caught his breath, "Give me a hug."

"Ew you're all sweaty," Terri rolled away from him and stood up to run away but he grabbed her stomach and pulled her into a sticky hug, "Ewwww! You smell bad."

"You don't smell to great either baby cake," He laughed at her and let go.

"You'll pay for that," She stated.

"I'm sure," He rested his head back and smiled, her boyfriend.

* * *

Review! PLEASE! Remember what I wrote above


End file.
